What it is like to be like a Kaiba
by Gabby Motou
Summary: This is about Yugi and he hangs out with Seto Kaiba. He then starts to learn things that no one ever knew. Plz read and review. This story is made from my sis, Seto Kaiba's Babe and myself. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

hi people! My sister and I are doing this fic 2gether! She is giving me advice so I don't make the same mistakes as her! Anyway, plz review for this story and my sis's! I don't own YGO!

It was 8'o clock in the morning. Yugi's grandpa was outside sweeping the sidewalk. Yugi was just waking up when he saw his grandpa. Yugi is a 15 year old with pointy red, black, and yellow hair. He isn't as tall as Seto Kaiba and isn't as small as Mokuba Kaiba. He was just small. Smaller than Tea' that is. Yugi has a millium item called Millium Puzzle. Inside it was the Eygptian pharaoh, Yami. Yami is a very powerful duelist. He even beaten Kaiba, who was the champion before Yami kicked him off his spot. Yugi remembered the day as if it was yesterday.

Yugi changed out of his night clothes. He wore his black tight jeans, with a white tank top. He wore a jacket that matched his jeans. Yugi reached for his puzzle and put it around his neck.

" Phew! This has gotten heavier!" Yugi said .

Yugi walked downstairs. There was eggs and pork roll on the table. Yugi sat down and began to eat. The eggs and pork roll were really good. Every now and then, he would say "yum" or " GOOOOD!" Once he was done, he put his dishes in the sink. He then sat down on his couch and turned on the tv. Once he turned it on, he saw headlines. And guess what the headlines were about? They were about him, of course!

" Yugi Moto beated Seto Kaiba, the champion, Pegasus, the creator, and a guy named Marik, who was the holder of the Eygptian God card, Wing Dragon of Ra. Is there anyone who can't beat him? We'll find out in the future. Take care!" the reporter said.

Yugi turned off the tv. He then headed outside.

" Yugi! It's such a sad day that I have to do your chores! When will you wake up early?" his grandpa asked.

Yugi shrugged.

" I don't know. The tournament has made me tired. And trying to get my Egyptian God cards is really hard. It's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. It's seems impossible."

" Oh no it's not, Yugi. It just seems that way. There is always a possiblitly . You always turned up on top. This isn't gonna be any different."

" I hope so. I need to go to school, grandpa! See ya!" Yugi took his back pack and ran towards his school.

" Yugi! Yugi! It's a Saturday! Yugi!" his grandpa yelled," who am I kiding? Yugi doesn't need me anymore."

Grandpa continued to sweep.

Yugi was running down the streets. Then, a limo came out of no where. ( my sister wanted Seto to be in this story.) It was a sleek black limo. And Yugi knew who the limo belonged to. Seto Kaiba. The limo stopped. The window rolled down. The one who rolled down the window was Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba was the gentle Kaiba. He wasn't as mean as Seto. Mokuba has black hair with purplish blue eyes.

" Hey Yugi! Where are you going?" asked the young Kaiba.

" I'm going to school. Mokuba. I can't stay and chat," Yugi said.

Someone was laughing in the limo. It was a cold voice.

" Yugi, you out of all people should know that today is Saturday; not Friday," said the voice.

Mokuba leaned back a bit to show the person who said that. It was Kaiba.

" What are you doing now, Yugi?" asked Mokuba.

" I don't know. I feel dumb for running down here and noticing that there was no point to. I guess I'll head to Joey's house," Yugi said.

" At that dog's house? You'll probably never be able to get inside his house. He might not even have a house. And if he does, it's a dog house," Seto said.

Mokuba then thought about something.

Mokuba got out of his limo and walked over to Yugi.

" Hey Yugi, why don't ya stay with us for a while? I'm bored and you need to be with someone who is different. C'mon, please?" Mokuba begged.

" Alright. I'll come," Yugi said.

Mokuba opened the door. He explained what he just did. Seto didn't look to happy. Mokuba motioned Yugi to come inside. Yugi entered the limo. He then closed the door.

how do y'all like it? It'd probably look really bad if my sis didn't helo me out. I owe ya sis! Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I'm back. I been busy with a lot of school stuff recently. Now I am back. Thanks silverwolf-bakura13 for reviewing for my first story! I really appreciate it all. Before I forget , my sister and I are now doing a symbol that means there is a author's note. It's gonna be at the bottom of the story. I ain't sure if it's in this chapter just yet. Now , enjoy the second chapter!

Inside the limo, Kaiba sat near the far left of the limo. He gazed out the window. Mokuba sat in the middle, with his game boy advance DS playing Dungeon Dice Monsters for the Game Boy Advance. Yugi looked over and watched Mokuba.

" Your pretty good with that game," Yugi complimented.

" Thanks. I have been playing this game for what seems like forever," Mokuba said as he continued to play his game.

Yugi looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba still looked out the window. Mokuba turned off his DS and pointed out Yugi's window.

" See that place over there? That's the place where I get all of my clothes. It is expensive for people who don't have a lot of cash in their wallets," Mokuba said.

The limo stopped in front of a huge gold like gate. There are for intials. There were S & M. The intials are in the color of white. The gate slowly opened. Once it was fully opened, the limo drove up the long but cool driveway. Yugi looked out the window. Out the window was a beautiful garden that must have been half of the whole front yard. Yugi could smell the different fragrances that the flowers were giving off. Yugi mostly smell oriental lilies. The limo drove on up the driveway. Once it was finally on top, the driver opened the door. He opened Kaiba's side. Kaiba got out and walked up the steps which lead inside the beautiful mansion. Once Yugi got out, he stood in amazment. The mansion looked very much like a Victorian Castle.

" Yugi, if you are thinking this is a castle, you are wrong. This is a copy of that castle," Kaiba said as he stood on top of the stairs.

Yugi said, " Either way, this is majestic."

" It sure is! But this 'castle ' is a whole lot better than the original. The orignal had exactly 50 rooms in all. This castle has 100," Mokuba said.

" Woah! That's a lot of rooms!" Yugi said.

" You see, Seto has 50 rooms and I have 50 rooms. There is two floors. The main floor is mine and the second is Seto's. So, it's like having our own place to live," Mokuba explained.

Yugi and Mokuba walked up the steps. Kaiba was already gone.

" He must have gone to his floor," Yugi thought.

Once inside, Mokuba took off his Battle City vest and handed it to Kaiba's personal butler, Roland. Yugi looked around the mansion. The room they entered was the living room. The living room had a chandeiler which hung just above the first step of the stairs. The staircase was right in the middle of the whole room. There was a red carpet that was on the stairs.Yugi felt like he was on the red carpet at a award place. Then, Mokuba grabbed Yugi's arm and lead him upstairs.

Upstairs, Mokuba put his pointer finger to his lips. Yugi nodded. Then, he remembered that Kaiba lives on that floor. Mokuba lead the way. Yugi stopped walking. Mokuba turned around and saw Yugi. Mokuba walked back and whispered in Yugi's ear.

" What's up, Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

" It's that your brother lives on this floor, right?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba nodded.

" Well, he isn't gonna be happy that I'm in his territory."

" Oh, c'mon, Yugi. He won't," Mokuba said.

" Mokuba, your brother doesn't like me and I don't expect him to."

" Please! I'll beg and.....and...."

Mokuba stopped talking and gave Yugi his puppy eyes. Yugi shielded his eyes.

" Ahhhhhh alright," Yugi said, accepting defeat.

" Yes! And Yugi, if Seto don't like my idea, then I'll beg to him too. It always works for my brother. That's how I get whatever I want. Hm........ I have been thinking about getting that Urbz game for PS2," Mokuba said evily.

Mokuba and Yugi continued down the hall. Mokuba stopped in front of a beautifully carved door. The door had dragons carved all of it. The dragon, of course, was no other than the famous Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

" Should've known that Kaiba was gonna have something with a Blue-Eyes in it," Yugi muttered to himself.

"It's Seto's favorite card in the world," Mokuba said." He takes good care of those cards. He only cleans his cards."

" How? By using a ' card spray'?" Yugi asked.

" Heck no. It'd ruin the card. Seto has a blue card cleaner thingy. It's a special kind of rag that doesn't harm the card, but takes away the dust, dirt, and fingerprints."

Mokuba hesitated before he entered the room.

" Mokuba, what room is this?" Yugi asked.

" You'll see," Mokuba said.

Mokuba turned the handle and opened the door. Inside the room was a black couch, a medium size glass table which held papers and a blue coffee mug, a built in plasma tv, a wooden desk that was on the right side , and a another built in plasma tv. On the desk was a black laptop. Next to it was a big stack of papers. There was also a black leather computer chair. The back of the chair was facing Yugi and Mokuba. Mokuba ran up to the chair. Yugi was having some thoughts.

" Is this Kaiba's office? Is Kaiba in this room as I think? Am I gonna get into trouble? What if Mokuba can't beg enough to make Kaiba not get furious? Why am I thinking this much?" Yugi thought.

"Seto?" Mokuba said as she spun the computer chair.

Yugi gave a sigh relief.

" He ain't here," Mokuba said.

Mokuba took a seat at the chair and looked at his brother's laptop. Mokuba put his right hand on the mouse and clicked a few buttons. Mokuba giggled a bit.

" What?" Yugi asked.

" Look here," Mokuba said as he motioned Yugi to the computer.

Yugi walked over to the laptop. On the screen, there were pictures of a few girls. There were there girls on the screen. They were Mai Valentine, Tea' Gardner, and Serenity Wheeler.

" Why are they on the screen?" Yugi asked.

" Well, Seto has been really busy and I think he should date someone," Mokuba said.

" You want either Mai, Tea', or Serenity do date Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

" Only one of them, of course. But all three of them would be even better," Mokuba said.

" Uh...... no Tea'," Yugi said.

" Why?"

" Uh...... because....... I like her, happy?"

" Some has crush."

" Cut it Mokuba. And, Mai and Joey are destined to be together."

" So there is Serenity."

" Not her, either. Joey would have a fit to find out that his sister is dating his enemy."

Mokuba sighed.

" There is no one, then."

" What is going on!" a cold voice said.

Yugi felt a chill going down his spine. There is only one person who can make that happen. Kaiba.

Here is the second chapter for my first story. Why ain't ya people readin my story? My sis just about drilled it in your heads to review for my story ( only in the newer chapters mostly). I'll get more eventually. And sis, you don't think that Seto and Serenity were meant to be? That's low, man, that's low.

SKB: Hey Gabby.

Gabby: Hi sissy! ( tries to save the document.)

SKB: Whatcha doing?

Gabby: Trying to save ( feels like throwin the comp out cuz it ain't saving)

SKB: Is that your story?

Gabby: Oh no ( stands up and blocks the computer screen with her body)

SKB: Whatever.

Okay, guys. My sister just left the room. Speak to ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just this computer. No, wait, my sister does.

I know it's been a loooooong time since I updated. Or, it seems that way. Now, enjoy!

Yugi turned around and saw Kaiba standing right there.

" Mokuba, what is going on?" he asked in a angry tone.

" I'm just showing him around the place," Mokuba said.

" You know that no one goes in my office," Kaiba said.

" Seto, your always like that," Mokuba said.

" I can act whatever I want," Seto said.

Yugi just watched Mokuba and Kaiba arguing.

" I knew this was a bad idea," Yugi thought.

" Seto, it's only your office," Mokuba said.

" It's my private office," Seto said as his anger started to get bigger.

" Seto..........." Mokuba trailed off.

Now, Mokuba did the one thing that Seto actually ever falls for. Mokuba's puppy eyes.

" Mokuba," Kaiba said.

Mokuba continued.

" This is the only room you can let anyone see. It's not like you didn't show Yugi anything anyway. And, Mokuba, no one goes in my room," Kaiba said as he walked out of his office.

Kaiba closed his office door. Yugi looked at Mokuba, impressed.

" Your puppy eyes do work," Yugi said.

" It gets him every time," Mokuba said with a satisfied smile.

Mokuba continued to explain what each room is for and what is in inside. Mokuba and Yugi stopped in front of a door that had carvings all over it. Their were carvings of duel monsters.

" You can tell this is Seto's room," Mokuba whispered.

" Wow. I like his door," Yugi said.

" That's just one thing that Seto owns that looks awesome," Mokuba said.

Mokuba turned the handle.

" Mokuba, didn't you hear what your brother said?" Yugi asked.

" Of course I did. I'm just going to show you something," Mokuba said.

Mokuba entered the room. Mokuba motioned Yugi to come in.

" Mokuba, I don't think it's a good idea. Your brother said no one goes in your room," Yugi said.

" C'mon , Yugi. Do you really believe that Seto really meant that?" Mokuba asked.

" Yeah," Yugi said.

Mokuba took Yugi by the arm and lead him inside Kaiba's room. Inside the room was a big desk that faced a window. There was also a laptop with a printer right next to it.

" Jeez, you Kaiba brothers know how to live rich, don't you?" Yugi asked.

" Yep we do,"Mokuba said with a grin.

There was also a bed that was sorta close to the corner. The bed had four pillows, two fancy ones and two gold ones, and the bed sheets were gold, they matched the pillows. Mokuba plopped on the bed.

" This bed is the softest bed I have ever slept in," Mokuba said as he bounced on the bed.

" You've slept in it before?" Yugi asked.

" Yep. It was when Seto didn't come home. Well, he did but it was like at 4 in the morning," Mokuba said.

Mokuba got off the bed. Then, he headed to one of Kaiba's computer drawers.

" My brother keeps everything in here. Maybe he wrote something down that he likes someone........" Mokuba said.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was in the watch room. There was cameras in every room. Kaiba looked at all of them.

" Where are they?" he wondered.

Then, he checked his bedroom camera.

" I doubt that they would be in there," Kaiba said to himself.

Wasn't he wrong. Inside his room was Mokuba and Yugi. Kaiba heard them speaking.

" Yugi, look at this!" Mokuba said.

" Uh Mokuba. I really don't think we are suppose to be in here," Yugi said.

" You still believe what he said?" Mokuba asked.

" Yes. Mostly whatever your brother says he telling the truth," Yugi said.

" You mean about Joey being a mutt?" Mokuba asked.

" I said mostly," Yugi corrected him.

" He disobeyed me again," Kaiba said." And this time, his puppy eyes isn't going to work."

Kaiba stood up. He walked out of the watch room and headed to his bedroom. In Kaiba's room, Yugi looked around

" He must have the most expansive room in the whole house," Yugi thought.

" Uh, Mokuba. I'm going to go outside. I think I dropped something out there," Yugi lied.

" Okay. Just make sure you come back in," Mokuba said.

Yugi left Kaiba's room. Then, he sat acrossed Kaiba's door. Once he sat down, Yami sensed someone coming.

" Yugi, I hear someone coming," Yami said.

" You do?" Yugi asked.

" Yes. I think it's Kaiba," Yami said.

Yami was right. Kaiba came up from down the hall. He noticed Yugi sitting outside.

" What are you doing right outside my bedroom door?" Kaiba demanded.

" Waiting for Mokuba," Yugi answered.

" Mokuba's in my room," Kaiba said.

Yugi stood up.

" How do you know?" Yugi asked.

" I have cameras all over the place. All except the bathroom," Kaiba said

" He knows!" Yugi thought.

" What doesn't he know?" Yami asked Yugi.

" I saw that you were also in my bed room, which is highly forbidden,"Kaiba said as he looked at Yugi.

" I left as soon a possible,Kaiba," Yugi said.

" I know you did," Kaiba said.

Kaiba walked up to his door and turned the handle. Once fully turned, the door moved forward. Kaiba walked in as quiet as a cat.

" Hey, Yugi! Look at this! I think this is a diary thing!" Mokuba yelled.

Mokuba took the diary thing out. He turned around and was face-to-face with his brother.

Here's my other chapter. I know it's been like decades since I ever wrote. Christmas is just around the corner and I'm goin insane on what to buy. I already know what my sis wants. And she knows that I know. Green Day and Black-Eyed Peas cd. Your gonna get them, sis, I think. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! how sad...

It's been two whole months since I have updated. My sister was bothering me so I could actually update. Here you go, sis. next chappie!

Mokuba dropped the diary/journal/thing. Kaiba was staring right at Mokuba.

" Seto! H-h-h-h-hi!" Mokuba studdered.

" What is going on?" Kaiba demanded.

" Nothing," Mokuba said.

" Nothing? Whatever. You have my work journal," Kaiba said as he picked it up.

" A work journal? Seto, you need a girlfriend," Mokuba said.

" What I need is not your concern," Kaiba said cooly.

" Yeah it is, Seto. We are family," Mokuba said.

Kaiba took his journal and put it back in th drawer. Then, he had a set of keys and locked the drawer. Once the drawer was lock, Kaiba put the keys back in his pocket and picked up Mokuba. He took him out of his bedroom. Once they were out, Kaiba put Mokuba down and locked his bedroom door.

" Jeez, Mokuba. You're suppose to listen to me," Kaiba said as he locked his door.

" Sorry, Seto," Mokuba apologized.

" Just don't do it again," Kaiba said.

" Okay," Mokuba said.

Kaiba walked down the hall. Mokuba turned towards Yugi. He grinned.

" Why are you grinning?"Yugi asked.

" Just because I found this!" Mokuba said as he waved a book like thing in the air. " He doesn't just have one work journal, but two! This gets better and better."

Mokuba and Yugi walked to Mokuba's room. Once they were inside, Mokuba locked his door. Yugi took a seat on the bed.

" Yugi, let's look at this in my closet. I should've known that Seto would have had the cameras installed already," Mokuba said.

" I have a bad feeling about this," Yami said to Yugi

" I know," Yugi said. " What should I do?"

" Just go with Mokuba. If anything is really bad, tell Mokuba your going to the bathroom or something," Yami said.

" Alright," Yugi said.

Yugi followed Mokuba in the closet. Unlike most closests ,where it's always messy, this closet was pretty neat. The closet had a little couch in it and there was six mirrors on the walls. The floors had a shag rug ( don't get any ideas) that was blue. Mokuba laid down on it.

" I love these rugs. They are soo soft," Mokuba said.

Yugi joined Mokuba on the floor.

" It is," Yugi said

Mokuba opened the Kaiba's journal. Inside the journal was pictures of a couple.

" Who's that?" Yugi asked, pointing to the pictures.

" They are our parents. They died a long time ago but I know Seto still cares for them. Even though it looks like he doesn't care for anyone at times," Mokuba said.

" I can never picture your brother actually caring for someone," Yugi said.

" That's what everyone says but it's true. When we were younger, he was so caring. Now, that our stepdad treated Seto so cruelly, Seto grew up being cruel. So it isn't his fault about being mean," Mokuba said.

" I see," Yugi said. " I'm sorry that your parents are dead."

" Sometimes, I miss them and sometimes, I forget that we even had parents," Mokuba said .

Mokuba flipped the pages. Now, there was neat handwriting. It's Kaiba's.

" Let's see what this says," Mokuba said.

_Dear Work Journal,_

_Today, Mokuba has been asking weird questions. Especially about girls. What's up with that? Anyway, he has. He said," There's a lot of girls we know. There is Tea ( please, I rather die than be with that annoying cheerleader) Mai ( she's alright, I guess) and Serenity ( pretty in all but she's a Wheeler. And a Kaiba and a Wheeler together makes a serious problem). There's no one out there in the world who can satisfy me at the time being._

_ My coporation has increased over the past few weeks. Instead of making a million dollars, we are just about making a billion. So many people buy a lot of my products, I see. Aarg! I still can't believe I lost to that Yugi. It still eats at my heart every now and then. Someday I'll beat him. But til then, I have some corporation duties._

_Yours truly, _

_SK_

" That's a weird journal," Mokuba said. " He still seems mad about losing to you, Yugi."

" I know," Yugi said.

" Why don't you duel him and let him win? It'll make him feel better and he wouldn't bother you about beating you all the time," Mokuba suggested.

" Wouldn't your brother know if I'm playing at my best? It seems that I can't lose no matter what," Yugi said.

" He can tell if your dueling at your best or not. Just try to make it unnoticable," Mokuba said.

" I'll duel him later," Yugi said.

Mokuba closed the journal.

" Nothing good in here," Mokuba said. " Just all about his corporation."

" Do you guys ever go on vacation?" Yugi asked.

" Nope. Seto's afraid that something bad might happen if he isn't at his company. Like last time. He's was gone for a few days and everyone starts trying to take over. They all say,' He abandoned his post. Now is the time to take action'. Luckily, Seto always gets his company back. No matter the costs," Mokuba said with a smile.

Mokuba and Yugi stood up and got out of the closet.

" What are you going to do with the journal?" Yugi asked.

" I'll stuff it under my bed or hid it somewhere. It'll be a good hiding spot so Seto won't easily find it," Mokuba answered.

Mokuba hid the journal underneath his mattress.

" Problem solved," Mokuba said happily. " Let's go to the game room and play video games!"

Mokuba and Yugi left Mokuba's room and headed straight to the game room.

Sorry it's short but I have something I have to do. And , if I didn't finish the chapter today, it might not have gotten finish until next month. See you guys!


End file.
